Bonds That Hold
by Psychick23
Summary: Konoha's finest reach Chuunin.


**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None, unless you really expect them all to stay genin.

**Pairings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Could I just have a plushie for Christmas? I think I could settle for a plushie...

**A/N**: This is more of a "Thank God finals are done" kind of project. I'm not really sure I'm happy with the end result, and the title is not the best but hey, it's 3:30 in the morning. I tried. This is kind of a companion to my story Observations, but you shouldn't have to read that one to understand this.

* * *

Bonds that Hold

by Psychick

It turned out that Kiba was the last of the group to become Chuunin.

The Sand Siblings, Lee, Neji, and Shino all made it through on their second try.

Sakura, Chouji and Tenten completed their third round of exams with success and Ino just barely didn't make it through. By that time, Neji and the Sand Shinobi made it to Jounin, though no one found out until much later since reaching that level was only decided in your own village.

Soon after, news came through of Gaara's promotion to Kazekage. No one was surprised.

During the fourth round of exams, everyone expected Ino to make it through (which actually made her over confident enough that she almost didn't) so it became a race between Hinata and Kiba.

When it seemed like Kiba was so angry about Hinata's success that he was going to let it ruin their friendship, Sakura and Chouji independently asked Shino to talk to him. Kiba eventually confessed, with much growling and cursing, he was afraid that, despite all his training, he'd end up a useless shinobi genin that couldn't even beat Naruto. Shino hadn't said a word to him until the end.

"Naruto's going to be furious if he finds out you've upset Hinata."

They stood on the rooftop until Kiba gave a smirk and thanked Shino.

---------------

The evening Godaime promoted Kiba they all somehow found an excuse to stand just outside the office. When the Inuzuka came out with a wide grin on his face, congratulations were in order and then silence fell.

Lee spoke first. "I don't mean to ruin everyone's good mood but…does anyone else feel…"

He trailed off.

"Bittersweet?" Tenten suggested.

Everyone looked around as if they expected someone to appear out of nowhere and counteract the heavy atmosphere. When no one appeared, Sakura gave a dry laugh and covered her face with one gloved hand. Ino placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's doing his best training with Jiraiya-sama," Hinata brightened up. "When he returns, he'll probably make chuunin on his first try."

Shikamaru smirked. "Knowing Naruto, he'd probably insist that he could just skip right to jounin." Even Neji smiled at that.

"Hey everyone, how about we go get something to eat together. I'm feeling hungry for ramen," Chouji suggested.

"Jeez, Chouji, your _always_ hungry for something," Ino complained. "Can't you think of anything else?"

"Actually," Shino spoke up, "I think I'd like some ramen as well."

"That settles it," said Kiba. "If Shino's actually gonna put his opinion out there, guess we gotta do like he says. Plus, I'm the one who made chuunin so I get the last say. Ramen it is."

They all headed for Ichiraku's, Ino grumbling about her diet being completely ruined and that men could never understand, Kiba giving a play by play of his final battle with the Mist Shinobi to whoever would listen. Mission stories were swapped, jokes were made, arguments were started (mainly between Kiba and Ino) and then somewhat pacified (mostly by Hinata and Lee).

When they reached the ramen stand, Ichiraku looked up to greet the group of customers and they all returned a friendly hello while placing their order. Chouji was last and when Ino started hounding him again for ordering a second bowl he merely dug out some extra change and said, "It's not for me."

Ichiraku looked up in surprise. "Is there someone else joining you?"

Shikamaru looked over at Chouji, then with a sudden understanding in his eyes said, "No. No one else. We're just here to celebrate Kiba's advancement."

He started digging through his own pockets and Hinata gave a little "ah!" before pulling a few coins out of her purse. The others were starting to get an idea of what was going on and before long were looking for their own loose change.

The ramen chef still looked slightly clueless as to whom he was making an extra bowl for when Sakura spoke up. "Kiba just made chuunin. He's the last of the Rookie Nine in the village."

It took a moment (Ichiraku wasn't deeply intertwined with the shinobi aspect of their town, being a civilian) but comprehension dawned on him and with a smile he replied, "Put the extra cash away kids. That last bowl is on the house."

There was some protest, but the man insisted and before long conversation, good-natured teasing, and small rivalries broke out (Lee challenged Neji to see who could finish their bowl first; Neji refused.)

When the meal was placed in front of them, Sakura glanced over to the end of the stand where a steaming bowl sat, untouched, and for a moment thought she saw a blonde smirk looking back. Of course there was no physical person there, but as she listened to the chatter around her she thought maybe she could feel the bonds between _eleven_ souls being strengthened.

Ino briefly touched the arm of her friend, slightly concerned with the lack of conversation, but Sakura turned to her and smiled and began discussing the finer points of fashion and Ino thought it might be all right.

* * *

What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Feedback, even if you don't like it, is always a plus. Just remember that flames will only be used to burn my Bio 110 notes. 


End file.
